


Point of no return

by stubsel



Series: Promptis Fan Week [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Falling In Love, Fluff, Happy, Idiots in Love, M/M, promptisfanweek, pure fluff okay nothing bad happens they're safe and happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 12:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12081381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubsel/pseuds/stubsel
Summary: Day 01: Realization - the moment they realized it was love





	Point of no return

It hit him very suddenly, completely out of the blue while they were both hovering over their homework. Noctis was watching Prompto, messy hair, tired eyes and glasses covering a good part of his countless freckles. They were both hopelessly lost with their assignments.

He’s the prince he should just make homework illegal already. Or talk to his dad about making homework illegal. No matter how he did it; homework should be illegal.

 

Anyway, back to the problem at hand.

 

The light filtering through his curtains, slightly tinted orange from the sunset, shines on Prompto’s face, making the freckles stand out more than usual. Prompto’s been nervously biting and licking his lips the entire afternoon and right now, the look is driving Noctis insane. His heart is beating a mile a minute and he’s pretty sure that he’s going to die if he has to look at Prompto much longer.

In a good way of course.

Is there a good way to die?

 

He figures that he doesn’t really care either way because dying because he’s looking at Prompt might just be the best death ever. He wonders briefly, when he might have started thinking this way and realizes that he can’t pinpoint just one moment. It’s a series of moments all leading up to this one happening right now.

 

Like that one time Prompto had fallen asleep curled up at his side.  


Or when Prompto had won that stuffed animal at the arcade and gifted it to Noctis.

Or when Prompto had finally beat that frustrating level and thrown his arms around him.

Or when Prompto had stayed up with him through a thunderstorm because old scars were acting up

Or when Prompto had tried to make his favourite food and failed horribly

Or when Prompto had tried to make his favourite food and actually succeeded

 

There had been many moments leading up to this. More than he is willing to admit. He decides that he should have talked to Prompto a lot sooner. Should’ve let him know that he was perfect exactly the way he was, not that Prompto is any less perfect now.

 

Shit, he really has a problem. The problem at hand not being his assignment, far from it actually, but his best friend, namely Prompto.

 

At first Noctis was convinced that this was just a way you felt about your best friend. Sure he’s close to Gladio and Ignis but Prompto is different. Prompto chose him out of all the other kids at school, unlike Gladio and Ignis, who had been basically raised with him. Even if they weren’t his advisor and shield, there weren’t many other kids at the citadel to play with. They had to stick together.

 

But Prompto, Prompto had so many other people to choose from. There had been hundreds of people in their school and yet he chose Noctis as his friend and not just because he was the Prince of Lucis but just because he was Noctis. Notorious sleeper, video game addict and hobbyist fisherman.

 

This was just the way you felt about your best friend, until he realized that it was indeed not. Far from it. You don’t want to hold hands with your best friend or kiss every single freckle on their pretty face.

 

Looking at Prompto, sprawled on his bed, face buried in notes and trying to make sense of the reading material he had to memorize, is just making everything so much worse. Everything Prompto does is making Noctis’ heart race like he’d just run up several flights of stairs. It was ridiculous. Noctis wouldn’t walk up stairs, he’d warp. But there is no shortcut for this. He couldn’t go directly to start and collect 200$. No, he has to do this the hard way.

 

Walking. Several flights of stairs. While he’s somehow forgetting how to set one foot in front of the other. Maybe he can crawl.

 

Prompto looks up at him, squints against the sun shining directly into his eyes and Noctis’ breath catches in his throat. He’s beautiful.

 

“You don’t look so cool, buddy. You okay?”

 

Noctis just stares for maybe a second too long because Prompto shifts on the bed, pushes himself up into a sitting position and puts a cool hand to Noctis’ forehead.

 

“Shit, Prom, I love you”, he whispers before his brain can catch up and scold him for his stupidity.

 

“Yeah bro, love you too.”

 

Noctis thinks that for now, this is good enough.

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr!  
> [@schattenlurch](https://www.schattenlurch.tumblr.com)  
> [@stubsel](https://www.stubsel.tumblr.com)


End file.
